


Bad Dreams

by amandasaitou



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the two English Magicians life into the darkness.  Jonathan’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

BAD DREAM

The darkness is enveloping him. I summon all my magic but the darkness just continues to enhance its hold around him. I try not to desperate myself, but the fear of losing him overcomes my self control. His face reflects sadness and loneliness and my heart writhes at such sight. It is as if he cannot see me. I start crying out his name, uselessly… the only thing I can think of as the darkness envelopes him fully is ‘Dear God, I cannot lose him!’

And next someone is shaking me awake and calling out my name. “Jonathan! Jonathan! Wake up!” As I open my eyes he is there, the blue grey eyes staring worriedly at me. I am still lost between dream and reality, so that might explain why I embrace my friend for dear life, relieved he is indeed there and not gone away.

He freezes in my arms, but I keep holding him for a while, as if to make sure he is really there. Then, realizing the awkwardness of the situation, I let him go.

That is only then that I feel the wetness on my face, and Norrell’s confused (and somewhat scared) look. Yet, he raises a hand to wipe out the last tear, and tentatively (as usual) brushes a lock of my hair out of my eyes. 

“I had a bad dream.” I force a smile out of my face.

He relaxes, if at least a little. “It must have been quite the bad dream, Jonathan. I have never seen you cry before.” Norrell backs away from me, slightly. “And you were crying out my name…”

“The darkness was taking you away.” I unconsciously stare at him, intently. “Away from me. I couldn’t do anything to save you”

“Nonsense, Jonathan, nonsense! I am still here with you.” He enlaces his hands with mine as we are used to do when comfort and reassurance is necessary for one of us (or both). “I plan to go nowhere else.”

“I know it, sir, but…” I have to confess as my eyes lay on him I feel a little confused. I ask myself why. “It was a very real dream. I felt like… I was so afraid of losing you.” My grip on his hands tightens and I pull him closer.

He blinks nervously once, twice… until he finds his voice back. “Jonathan… I…You…” Why he hesitates so much, I wonder. “You will never lose me. It is nonsense.” Norrell looks as nervous as when I met him in the darkness for the first time. Back then he was afraid of me, but now… 

His eyes are downcast, shy (adorable too, I must add). I do not fight the temptation of caressing his silver long hair as it falls like a waterfall over his face. Our bodies seem to agree altogether as we both lean closer… and once again he is in my arms.

However, this time, instead of fear, my hold is one of tenderness and reassurance. My nose plays with his hair and his homely scent. Norrell smells of oldish books, of ancient secrets, and of strong magic… and perhaps it is this magic that pushes me into carrying away a little. “I will never allow anyone or anything to take you away from me, Norrell” I whisper at his ear. Surprisingly, he nests closer to me. I smile but feel embarrassed at the same time, a funny sensation in the pit of my stomach. What is that, I am not too certain. The same I would say about the fastening beats of my heart, or the dizziness that having Norrel this close to me makes me feel. In fact, I feel so happy…

Time flies as I muse on the man in my arms and on his importance to me. It is his soft snore that brings me back to reality. Norrel has fallen asleep (in my arms!), and I take only a small second to decide what to do next. I gently rearrange his frail body by my side in the bed. I go back to sleeping keeping him close to me, certain that if the darkness taunts my dreams again, I will have Norrell right here with me to send it away…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so in love with this fandom, and came back to writing on it just recently. Hope there are more fans of this couple out there!


End file.
